


Wavering Belief

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	Wavering Belief

**Mini-Reunion** (Chapter 3)

"It's been a long time, little one," Astra stated. "Look how you've grown. So beautiful."

"But you... You died," Kara stared in disbelief. "When Krypton exploded... Everyone died. You died... Aunt Astra."

"Except I wasn't on Krypton when it perished. I was a prison aboard Fort Rozz," Astra pointed out. "Did your mother not tell you? How she sent me away? Banished her own blood? Imprisoned me for speaking the truth while she told only lies?"

"But why did she send you to Fort Rozz?" Kara questioned.

"For being a hero," Astra answered. "For trying to save our world."

Astra lunged forward at the same time as Kara. Although Kara was her niece, Astra was not going to let Kara ruin her plans. Both Astra and Kara stopped at the sight of a cat-dragon.

"A cat-dragon?" Astra paused. "I haven't seen one in such a long time. It reminds me of Aster."

It perked its ears towards Astra just as someone jumped on the beast. "I got you now, Aster. We are going home."

"Morgan?" "Astrid?" Kara and Astra questioned.

"Uh... hi?" The person-in-question laughed awkwardly before taking off with the cat-dragon in her arms. "Bye!"

There was a pregnant pause that ended with the arrival of Director Hank Henshaw and the strike team.

"Stop," Hank ordered. "Stay where you are."

Astra laughed, "You possess no weapon that could harm me."

"You are so wrong," Hank informed, stabbing Astra with his Kryptonite knife.

Astra took off screaming to deal with her injury and Hank turned to Kara. "Any more family I should know about?"

/ - / - /

Astra sat on her cot and thought about what she had seen during battle. Astrid was dead. Dead for 39 years. So was Aster.

"They can't be alive," Astra muttered. "It's been nearly 40 years since then. Astrid would be 60 by now if she were still here. That woman didn't look anything remotely 60 years old."

 **Warning** (Chapter 8)

Astra waited on a rooftop that was on Kara's way home. As soon as she heard Kara flying closer, she gestured to her men. They went to meet Kara.

"Who are you?" Kara questioned.

"They're with me," Astra answered.

Kara growled, "Astra."

"My dear niece," Astra addressed. "Did you really think this was over?"

 **Alliance** (Chapter 9)

"Why doesn't Kryptonite hurt you?" Kara questioned when Astra presented the Kryptonite knife that Hank Henshaw stabbed Astra with.

"Kryptonite?" Astra chuckled. "Is that what you call it? It's just like any other dangerous substance."

Kara grunted when Astra kicked her.

"Shield yourself in the right material and it becomes harmless," Astra informed.

"Afraid of a fair fight?" Kara challenged.

"I don't want to fight you, Kara," Astra stated. "I've been blaming you for things that happened a long..."

"Don't touch me!" Kara huffed, pulling away.

Astra smiled, "Your mother always said you had the heart of a hero. I need for you to be a hero, Kara.  It's time for us to be a family again."

Kara glared at Astra, "What about Astrid? We both know she's alive."

"No, she isn't!" Astra denied. "She died on that ship. Whoever that person was, was an imposter! Impersonating my daughter. It's ridiculous to believe that she survive after all these years!"

Kara backed herself over the roof and fell. When Astra's minions went to check, they confirmed that Kara escaped.

"Kara has aligned herself with the wrong side," Astra mused. "Let's head back."

/ - / - /

"It can't be possible," Astra muttered as she paced her room. "Astrid is dead. We saw her die. There's absolutely no way possible for Astrid to survive in space. Astrid even said her goodbyes."

Astra shook her head at the oncoming thoughts about Astrid's possible survival. She had to focus on Myriad. Astra sighed and went to meet with Non.

 **Advice** (Chapter 9)

"You didn't kill her," Non frowned. "You swore to me Alura's daughter would convert to our cause or die. It's not like you to fail to keep a promise."

"I told you, she's stronger than we thought," Astra dismissed.

"Was it her strength or your weakness?" Non accused. "You owe Alura nothing. Certainly not her daughter's life."

"Kara is not her mother," Astra defended. "She can be made to see reason."

"I sometimes wonder if any of the women in your family can," Non grumbled.

Astra snapped back, "Would that be including our own daughter, who died following her own voice of reason?"

They glared at each other for a while before looking away.

"She was everything to us," Non stated. "But she is gone now."

Astra sighed, "I am not so sure about that. Kara says that Astrid is alive. I have seen someone that looks like her and a cat-dragon that reminded me of Aster."

Non looked up at Astra, "Even if that was true, we cannot spare our men on a wild goose chase. We must continue the course."

"What if Astrid is still alive?" Astra mused. "Non, I miss her deeply."

"As do I," Non sighed. "But we saw her die. We laid her to rest when we started Myriad. We do this in her honor."

/ - / - /

Once alone again, Astra pondered about a life with Astrid still in it.

"Is it really in Astrid's honor if we go through with Myriad?" Astra questioned herself. "Astrid died because of an asteroid problem, not because of our dying planet. How can I continue to justify Myriad if I no longer believe in the reason for it?"

Astra sat on her cot and pulled her legs close, hugging them. Her mind drifted to a time when Astrid was still there, running around their home on Krypton with Aster chasing after. She smiled at the memories and wondered if her Astrid was really out there, alive and having a wonderful life.

 **Ghost** (Chapter 9)

Astra waited in her cell for Alex's or Kara's return but instead, Astrid arrived. Astrid had a DEO agent with her.

"Let her out," Astrid ordered.

"I'm not authorized, ma'am," the DEO agent answered.

Astrid frowned, "Override it, Vasquez. If anyone asks, the ISA has taken command of the hostage for questioning."

The agent nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Astra was surprised that the doors to her cell opened. She hesitantly stepped out and was immediately embraced by Morgan.

"I thought I would never be able to do this again," Astrid whispered before flying them out of there.

/ - / - /

Astra's mind was going too fast to process. All she could understand was that Astrid was holding her, carrying her home to wherever that was. Astra, of course, had questions about how Astrid survive and other important ones.

Astra gapped when they came to a mansion in the woods. Astra was a bit unsteady when Astrid put her down.

"Mum, this is my home," Astrid announced before pulling Astra inside.

Astra noticed the pictures on the wall of her Astrid and other people. Astrid looked so happy in all of them. Astra took her time absorbing everything in sight until she heard another voice.

"Morgan, you're home," a woman beamed. "You must be her mother, Astra In-Ze."

Astra sized her up and replied coldly, "Yes, I am Astra In-Ze. Who are you?"

Astrid giggled, "Mum, this is my wife, Veronica Sinclair. Babe, is Athena asleep?"

Veronica smiled, "Yeah, been out for about an hour now. I was about to sleep when Aster jumped on me."

'I'm right here,' Aster meowed.

"Aster," Astra stated as she got down on her knees to pet the cat-dragon.

Astrid cleared her throat, "It's late. How about we pick this up in the morning?"

Veronica nodded, "I'll go first. Get your mum settled, love."

Astrid showed Astra to a guest room and Aster stayed with Astra. Astra couldn't help but pull Astrid into a hug when Astrid was about to leave.

"Mum, we'll see each other when morning comes," Astrid smiled. "I promise you that this isn't a dream. I have to get back to my wife but we'll talk more tomorrow."

Astra watched Astrid go before settling into bed beside Aster. Aster was the only being that kept Astra's hopes up as she slowly drifted off to sleep. They would see each other again at the dawn of the next day.


End file.
